Letter for Mr Link
by Sozuki
Summary: [Link x Sheik] Sheik is a GUY! (Summary: It's Valentines Day and Zelda has a surprise for Link.) Shounen-Ai


Letter for Mr. Link  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this for a contest on DeviantART, and it's due on the 14th! And of course I wait to the last day. That figures.  
  
IMPORTANT: This is set 7 years after OoT ended. This has SHOUNEN-AI and Sheik is real and a GUY! And I changed his character quite a bit. So don't yell at me saying that he's OOC because he's NOT! At least in this story. ^^  
  
Enjoy . . . . ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kokiri forest was decorated with hearts of pink, red, and white and everybody was happy. Children were running left and right trying to get the finishing touches on their valentines before giving then away.  
  
Yu see, today is Valentines Day. It has been seven years since the Master Sword had sealed the Door of Time and Link is now seventeen. Since he was able to grow up, he now has matured greatly . . . except in some cases.  
  
"Who's that for?"  
  
Link gasped, quickly hid the letter he had written and turned to face Saria.  
  
"Uh . . . . Nobody." He blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on, Link!" Saria said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No." Link shook his head more firmly.  
  
"Oh fine." She said and turned, walking away.  
  
Link gave a sigh of relieve and looked at the letter once more.  
  
Sighing, he pocketed the letter and turned to leave the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda sat in her bedroom brushing her hair in front of her mirror.  
  
She had been planning this for a long time. She knew Link missed Sheik even though she told him that Sheik was her. Sheik was only made up.  
  
Truth be told, Sheik was real.  
  
'He just isn't a Sheikah.' Zelda thought with a small giggle. To make 'Sheik' a sheikah was Impa's idea.  
  
There was a sudden knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said, setting her brush down and standing to face who stood in her doorway.  
  
Impa was there with a boy that looked about seventeen with blonde hair that fell in his crimson eyes. He wore a black shirt and white pants that flared out but then came together at his ankle. (Arabian? o.O)  
  
The boy knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "You wanted me, Princess Zelda?"  
  
"Oh please." Zelda said walking over ot him and forcing him to stand. "There."  
  
She then turned and sat on her bed.  
  
"You weren't stalking him again were you Sheik?" she asked looking him over.  
  
Sheik blushed.  
  
"I found him sitting on one of the branches of the trees near the entrance of the forest." Impa said with a small smile.  
  
Sheik laughed nervously, the blush still staining his pale cheeks.  
  
Zelda smiled. "Well, Sheik. I have called you here for a reason. You want to talk to Link, right?" Zelda's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
Sheik's eyes widened, his blush gone. "Y-you mean I can?" Sheik had been forbidden by Zelda to talk or even let Link see him. And Zelda just recently explained to him why. "I can actually talk to him now?" he asked smiling, his excitement getting the better of him.  
  
Zelda giggled at the enthusiastic boy and stood, walking over to her nightstand. "Yes, Sheik, you can. But before you start talking to him about how you love him," Sheik blushed. Zelda opened the drawer and took out a letter giving it to him. "I want you to give this to him. But do not read it."  
  
Sheik nodded and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he glanced back at Impa and the princess and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Then he ran. He ran from the Castile and threw the town and out the gates before they closed for the night. He ran past Kakariko Village, his home, and Hyrule field.  
  
He ran until he was 1/3 of the way there, to out of breath and dizzy.  
  
He had been to excited to remember to call his horse.  
  
He stood on his wobbly legs and tried to whistle. It took him a minute, but finally his horse came.  
  
Sheik mounted the black steed and got her running towards the entrance to the forest.  
  
When the entrance came to view, he saw Link mounting Epona and heading towards Lake Hylia.  
  
He quickly turned his horse in the direction of the lake himself, the afternoon sun shinning in his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sheik is not real . . . .' Link kept saying in his head. 'And he never will be.'  
  
Link had felt like a child writing a letter to his imaginary friend. Though as he knew, a child would not write about how they missed and loved them in the way that he meant.  
  
The sun was setting by the time he reached the shore of the lake.  
  
Getting off of Epona, he walked past the laboratory and across the bridge that led to the island in the middle of the lake.  
  
He sighed and sat on the stone that he had to shoot and arrow at the sun from to get the fire arrow.  
  
He took the letter he wrote to Sheik from his pocket and stared at it.  
  
After a minute, he ripped it in half. Then the half into even smaller pieces and threw it into the water watching them float.  
  
'I have to stop thinking about him!' he thought. 'Oh what am I saying? I've been trying to forget him for the past seven years!'  
  
"Letter for Mr. Link!" Link blinked when a letter was placed a few inches from his face. He blinked a few more times before taking the letter and turning around. Only to see that no one was there.  
  
The only proof that someone had been there was the letter in Links had. He glanced at the water and saw the pieces from the letter he had before.  
  
'Well . . . .OK. Might as well read it.' He thought opening it.  
  
Link,  
  
I am sorry that in the future, I had to trick you into believing I was someone else. I also had to say that the person, Sheik, was not real. I think you can take this news better now. Sheik is real. He lives in the Kakariko Village but he is not a Sheikah. And I know that in the future when Ganondorf still was around, you had fell in love with the mysterious man. That is the reason I wouldn't tell you, you were still a kid mentally. You hadn't had the chance to grow up and learn about love. But now you are a mature seventeen year old. I am sorry to have kept this from you.  
  
From,  
  
Zelda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheik was nervous. After Link had taken the letter, he had jumped up into the only tree on the small island and waited until he was finished reading.  
  
'I don't know what to say!' Sheik thought, panicked.  
  
"So. . . .Sheik's . . . . a real person?" he heard Link say.  
  
'I'll just go with it.' He thought before speaking. "As real as one can be."  
  
Link gasped and stood looking up at him with wide unbelieving eyes.  
  
"S-sheik?" he asked.  
  
Sheik smiled. "The one and only." He said, jumping to the ground gracefully.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
Link stared at Sheik, his eyes wondering around his form. Sheik wasn't very built, kind of on the lanky side. His blonde hair was left forgotten and fell across his pale face, which he brushed away every once in a while unconsciously. His crimson eyes sparkled with happiness and, to Links surprise, love. His black shirt hung off of his frame and had a few rips in it, probably from climbing around in trees, and his poofy white pants showed his skinny form off and then flared out until his ankles.  
  
Link started to slowly walk towards him. Once he stood a few inches in front of Sheik, he raised a shaky hand and caressed Sheik's cheek. Sheik leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.  
  
After touching Sheik's soft skin to see if he indeed was real and not a part of his imagination, he smiled.  
  
Sheik's eyes snapped open when Link suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into the base of Sheik's neck. Links legs gave out on him and sent them both to their knees on the hard ground.  
  
The sunset and the moon started to peek over the lake as Sheik ran his fingers threw Links hair.  
  
Link loosened his grip on Sheik's torso but didn't let go as if afraid he'd disappear. He looked up into Sheik's crimson eyes with tears in his own blue orbs and smiled. When Sheik smiled back, Link leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.  
  
It was an innocent kiss, but a kiss all the same.  
  
And that kiss, my friends, starts a whole nother story. 


End file.
